


Smile For The Camera

by sandstormhero



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Filming, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: Commission - A routine shakedown turns sour when Junior's newest henchman unlocks his semblance. And with the power to turn anyone he commands into his puppets, free of mind but trapped in their own bodies, Jaune Arc decides the Malachite twins have gotten away with too much for too long. A helpful suggestion from an attractive sex shop owner quickly draws all four of them to the back of her store where the girls will be forced to perform for all of Vale to enjoy on camera.





	Smile For The Camera

**A/N: The first of a few commissions I’ll be posting over the next week or two.**

* * *

**Smile for the Camera**

**Tag(s): Forced-Lesbian, Forced-Incest, Virginity, Insemination, Cunnilingus, Doggie, 69.**

**Girl(s): Melanie, Malachite.**

**Words: 10,671 **

Melanie and Miltia Malachite could count the number of times they were genuinely afraid on a single hand between them. Even after they went through the loss of their parents, growing up on the streets, and their eventual descent into Vale’s criminal underworld, each experience only proved to toughen their already impressive resolve.

They were the bad guys now, the predator, the things everyone else was supposed to fear lurked in the darkness of the night. And yet, as they stood side by side, unable to move as an expensive camera was set up before a large circular bed set in the middle of the room, their mirrored expression could only be described as just that.

Fear. 

It had started like any other day, right down to the routine shakedowns Junior had scheduled for their evening. Sure, the grunts were usually left to that kind of work, but the crime boss also recognized that sending the pair of sadistic sisters sent an even sharper message, one that he made sure to remind people every month or so.

After all, they didn’t care about money. They didn’t even care about reputation to some extent. Rather, they just wanted to enjoy the special kind of cruel fun they found in other people’s suffering. So, when people started to forget why they were paying Junior and his men protection money, these two never failed to remind them just what they were being protected from.

The list of stores on their to-visit list was filled with the usual types of businesses: a flower shop, a bakery, a family-owned clothing store, all very familiar with the usual threats and bribery. The two young women were actually disappointed by the fact that all the store owners gave up their hard-earned lien so easily, if only because it meant they weren’t allowed to enjoy their night on the town.

Maybe that was why they so easily jumped at the chance for vandalism at the first hint of trouble at their last destination. A quaint, homey smut shop tucked in the very back of the shopping district.

The Malachite twins were practically itching for a reason to let loose when the owner of said establishment finally gave them the excuse they were looking for. A mature woman of voluptuous build with deep indigo hair cut in a short bob and an assortment of piercings decorating her fair features, she was already the flashy type of woman the twins hated, the type the threatened their own attention.

So, when she suddenly explained that she didn’t have the money, there was little, if any, hesitation before they started in on their fun. Suddenly the two were free to start destroying the many collections of movies, books, and adult toys lining the aisles inside the small shop. Unfortunately, no matter how far they went, the woman behind the counter would only repeat herself in the same unmoved tone that she couldn’t give them money she didn’t have, no matter how much of her lively hood they wanted to destroy.

Her lack of reaction was disappointing, to say the least, not to mention about half the fun of terrorizing the common folk, which was probably why Militia felt the need to take things even farther. That being, threatening the woman herself with the pointed edge of her beloved clawed weapon. Little did either of them know just how large a mistake this would turn out.

Unbeknownst to either of the young women, while they were having their fun, the henchman who’d been following them around for the past few hours shook with rage at the callous disregard for another person’s life. He was a young man, with bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes that shone with far too much innocents for the job he’d been forced to accept after his expulsion from Beacon Academy. And yet, despite that shame, he still seemed to have enough sense to see right from wrong. Apparently, just enough to reach inside himself and awaken a power he’d thought lost on a useless ex-hunter like him.

Nobody was more surprised by the fact that Jaune had awoken his semblance than himself. Although, when he yelled out for the twins to stop their destructions, and they found their bodies suddenly frozen in that moment’s exact position, their wide eyes made for quite the picture. What happened next would only increase the fear already darkening their emerald eyes.

Surprisingly enough, it was the shop owner that seemed to grasp the situation before anyone else. Apparently a retired huntress herself, she’d been able to understand and explain to a stunned Jaune just what had happened.

To think he would have a semblance that could control people’s actions was unexpected, to say the least. Of course, not nearly as much as the shop owners next request. That he, Jaune Arc, might use his newfound abilities to help encourage the girls responsible for the destruction of her shop to help pay for the repairs. And that this way, she would have more than enough to pay Junior’s protection fees.

The final nail in the coffin landed as soon as she reminded the sharply dressed young man that she would also need a man to star in her little video, playing on the emotions and drives that only a teenage boy could understand.

That was how the four people found themselves walking towards the back of the store where a stage for their performance was already set up: two of their own volition and two struggling with every fiber of their being against this strange new power that seemed to turn them into puppets. The twins were left to stand and watch as the pair moved to set everything up around them, their fate growing ever closer, completely unable to resist the commands their grunt had focused upon their bodies.

“Showtime ladies!” the shopkeeper eventually clapped her hands, a casual smirk fixed on her features as she looked the two young women up and down. “If it’s you girls, the people in this city won’t be able to pay me fast enough to get their hands on a video where you two finally get what’s coming.”

The camera was set, and her actors were in place, which meant it was time to make some money. The fact that she would also get to have some revenge on the uppity brats was only a small bonus. “And don’t you worry about being nervous, I’ll be directing you three the entire time.”

Melanie glared in response while Miltia only seemed to grow more anxious. How they could react was limited after all, even if they were still free to hate every second of what was happening. To that effect, the two made sure to put every ounce of their hatred into their expression towards the boy somehow controlling their bodies.

“Junior’s gonna have your balls if you go through with this. You know that, right?” Melanie threatened, thankfully still able to talk as she liked. “If you stop right now, I might let you off with some slight crippling and burning this shit hole to the ground.” But for all her bravado, Jaune stood strangely confident against her words, even if he didn’t meet her sharp gaze. Instead, he appeared oddly bashful as he stubbornly frowned down towards his shoes.

“By the time you two see him again, he’ll be lucky if he can even glare at me anymore.” He reminded the pair, a slightly jaded edge to his tone. From the glare in his eyes to the stiff, awkward posture, it was clear that the bright-faced, cheerful young man had changed after having his dream stolen from him. But when your own partner turns you in after you thought you could trust her with your secret, it would twist anyone’s heart. Giving birth to a darkness that was only just starting to show now that he had even a taste of real power. 

He let his own threat hang in the air a moment before he finally glanced up. But rather than meet their eyes, the girl’s found their spines shivering seeing his attention trace up the feminine lines of their figures made especially apparent in their infamous ballet outfits. It was an expression they were all too familiar with, one of lust. But this was the first time they found themselves unable to control the situation that followed.

“Fuck off already, perv! If you think about touching either of us, I’ll take your balls before Junior gets the chance.” Melanie yelled out again, clenching her fists at her sides in defiance. Unfortunately, it was difficult to put any real strength into the challenge when he’d already stolen her ability to so much as lift her arm without his permission. Jaune seemed to think just that as he grinned.

“Don’t pretend like you both didn’t have this coming. I couldn’t go a day without one of you teasing the hell out of me. Not to mention the rest of the goons forced to put up with your “games.” Besides, just how many women have you personally blackmailed into one of Junior’s brothels? Just because you’re beautiful doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want. And I think it’s about time you got a taste of your own medicine.”

While the three talked, the shopkeeper took her time correcting the lights and multiple lenses aimed towards the center of the room ready to catch every angle of the show about to unfold. She was just finishing up when Jaune suddenly turned to her. “Can we get started yet?”

Both young women couldn’t help but flinch back, their teeth bared in defiance while they stood in complete stasis. But there wasn’t anything they could actually do to resist the strange semblance. Slowly, their spite and rage curdled into something much closer to fear, which only proved to make them all the angrier. Unfortunately, the time to find a way out of this mess was quickly coming to an end as the shopkeeper took her place behind the camera, making sure to focus on the horror in their twin expressions.

Despite herself, the older woman couldn’t help but smile at his eager tone so easily giving away his own inexperience. But while she was looking forward to watching the young man unleash himself on the pair of bitches, there was an order to these things. And she intended to make the most of this evening.

“Patience, dear,” she cooed, soothing some of the stress evident in his posture. “You’ll have your chance, and then some. But before we start, I think it’s better for the video if we… build things up a bit. A little suspense can go a long way, after all. Let’s start with something that will get our viewers in the mood a bit. Remember, this is its own kind of art.” Her attention turned on the twins who could only flinch at the hunger evident in the store owner’s green eyes.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Jaune questioned impishly. Oh, she was so glad he asked.

Her chuckle rumbled from her chest, low and haughty. Approaching the pair, the older woman allowed her hands to rise and cup the soft texture of their cheeks, appraising them both as though they were lifeless mannequins.

When she turned back around, her smirk developed into something much darker as she explained, “Twins are rare enough without being this beautiful. There’s just something so… delicious about sisters touching and seeing each other so intimately. Don’t you think it would be a wonderful start to the video if the two helped prepare each other? As beautiful as those outfits are, I think we’d all appreciate their allure without them even more.”

The twin’s open jaws and disbelief were only matched by Jaune’s wide-eyed excitement as he turned towards the pair, activating his semblance as he spoke his command, “strip each other naked.” And like dolls on strings, the two young women found their bodies coming alive as though they had minds of their own as they turned towards each other, slowly reaching for their sister’s dress.

“F-Fight it!” Miltia cried in vain, even as her own hands found the straps keeping her sister’s top in place. The thin white material fell slack against Melanie’s pale arms with ease. Miltia’s red get-up wasn’t quite so complicated, unfortunately, as her sister’s hands easily pulled the fabric down without obstacle. Before either could blink, a pair of pale, medium-sized breasts popped into view, soft pink nipples tightening in response to their sudden exposure.

“I’m trying!” Melanie growled out, putting every ounce of her strength into resisting the command. But no matter how much she fought, her hands and fingers seemed to move with unnatural grace as they went about pulling at the many buttons and laces holding her sister’s corset together.

If there was a quiver, a second of hesitation, she might have at least had hope. But she could do nothing to slow her movements even as her own breasts popped into view. Before they knew it, the sisters were taking turns holding their arms up so that the other could pull the frilly material down even further and over their hips leaving them in nothing but their gloves, stockings, and garters. And all the while the two spectators watched with growing arousal.

And why wouldn’t they? Ivory skin as pale as snow made only whiter by the contrast of their coal-black hair. Toned, muscled figures not quite the quality of huntresses but as close as a human could get without their aura. And their faces, heart-shaped things with narrowed eyes and soft pink lips.

They were the epitome of beautiful young women and what’s more, they knew it. But where’d they once found power in their looks and the effect it had on men; they now found that fun turned against them.

Jaune found himself especially taken, allowed to witness a naked female for the first time in his life. But rather than turn bashful and look away, his eyes only focused harder on the twin beauties, shamelessly appreciating every single curve as it was revealed.

A nude Melanie continued to shiver as she kneeled in front of her sister, hands reaching towards the single piece of cloth guarding the folds of her sex. Feeling the elastic hook under her fingers, her flushed expression turned away in defeat as she finally urged the fabric downwards, revealing a modest nest of hair different from her own completely bare lips.

Miltia was in no better shape, face clenched against their situation as her feet stepped out of the underwear. The thin fabric was quickly thrown into the pile they’d created in the corner of the room. Job finished, the two were left to turn back to the two in the room while the camera trained on their nubile forms.

“Not bad,” the shop owner hummed, her half-lidded eyes trailing up and down the pair. “This might sell even better than I thought. Why, I doubt there’ll be a single man in Vale who hasn’t seen your bodies by the year's end.” Melanie’s clenched glare deepened in response while Miltia seemed to start with fear at the prospect of their lives after this video was released. They wouldn’t be able to show their faces anywhere.

“We're going to want a little girl on girl action before you jump in,” the woman idly commented, earning deeply raised brows from the girls in question. “Might as well get the foreplay out of the way at the same time,” the shop owner was back at the main camera focusing it in the new position while Jaune moved to give the commands.

All thoughts of the future were quickly cast aside as the twins were suddenly reminded of the trials they had to face.

“You sick fucks!” Miltia bit out while her eyes widened in disgust. But this didn’t stop her from slowly turning to face her sister. Melanie seemed to be of the same mind, gritting her teeth against the moment even as their bodies slowly gravitated towards each other. Suddenly the sister’s bodies were pressed tenderly together while their lips met in a succulent clasp.

Both girls flinched against the contact, forced to bear with the awkward and uncomfortable act of feeling their twin’s lips against their own. The fact that they were naked only made the situation worse, feeling the soft give of each other’s breasts press against their own and the naked skin of each other’s thighs entangling against the other’s apex. The warmth that was created between them was made more disturbing by the motion of their hips, long humping motions grinding their rears back and forth while their tongues forcefully explored their mouths. 

It was sick, disgusting even. And yet their embrace only deepened over time as Melanie found her hands sliding down to cup the pert cheeks of her sister’s ass, pulling the younger girl’s hips towards her own. Miltia answered in kind, slipping her hands up the long raven locks of hair to cradle her sister’s head while she turned her face to stick her tongue as far into Melanie’s waiting mouth as its length would allow.

Sounds of their kiss smacked in the quiet room while their audience watched with wrapped arousal. The command had been a simple one. But the results could not be denied. Slowly the two began to drift towards the white-feathered bed set up as their stage, gingerly lowering themselves until the younger sister found herself laid flushed on top of her blushing, wide-eyed sister.

“Don’t think about it,” Melanie gasped, desperate to say the words before her mouth was once again occupied. “This isn’t us. We aren’t doing anything. Don’t think about it.” Miltia wasn’t allowed a chance to respond before she was once again allowed to experience her sister’s unique taste filling her mouth in a wet and noisy kiss.

Unfortunately, no matter how earnestly the older sister tried to deny what was happening, Miltia’s expression was no less horrified as her fingers began to slowly slip down her sister’s body to settle on top of the soft mound of folds between Melanie’s legs. Her fingers began to kneed the heated spot, trapped in her own body while forced to experience every sensation the motions brought. And all the while Melanie was forced to just lay there, eyes clenched against the sensation of her sister exploring her sex with her legs spread invitingly.

But even if Melanie closed her eyes and tried to forget that she was being molested by her sister, the fact that it was another woman on top of her was no more welcome. The soft texture of her skin, the daintiness of her fingers running through her folds, the soft smell of jasmine clinging to her hair, all of it was so different from the large, sturdy frame she was slightly more used to.

Those were the memories she tried to focus on, anything to deny her current reality. And at the very least, it was more than her sister had to cope.

Unlike Melanie, Miltia’s experience with the opposite sex was a bit less involved, if only through lack of interest. Although to be fair, she hadn’t had much luck with the same-sex either despite her best attempts to attract some young women at the bar. But Miltia came off as brash on the best of days and even with her looks, women were a bit harder to attract than the much simpler males.

The fact that her sister was interested in women had never bothered the older sister… at least not until she found themselves locked in a lover’s embrace. Maybe that was why it felt so, well, good.

Maybe her sister’s preference made her more apt at this kind of thing? Because from Melanie’s perspective, it seemed like her sister knew all the right places to touch, lingering and speeding up as though she’d had years of practice at the activity.

It was only after another moment that the sister realized, she probably did. On her own body. A thought that only increased the disgust currently failing to rise above the arousal spreading through her short frame. 

After another few moments, nothing could stop the muted moans that began to leak from Melanie’s lips. As embarrassing as it was infuriating. But even if she’d had the chance to hold them back, the fact that her own hands were just as busy stole the majority of her concentration. If getting touched by another woman wasn’t bad enough, feeling the quickly moistening lips of someone else’s vagina proved to be a distinctly disturbing gesture.

No matter how strong her imagination, there was nothing the older sister could do to block out the smooth wet walls gliding up and down her fingers as she pumped them inside Miltia’s now wet sex. Her other hand was just as busy, groping and squeezing at her breasts and backside in an effort to titillate the camera as much as the woman herself. All in all, she honestly couldn’t imagine the situation getting worse than it already was. So, of course, she should have expected another voice to prove her wrong.

“That should be more than enough to get things going,” the shop owner surmised, a flushed expression staring through bemused eyes as she watched the sisters forcibly hump and grope at each other’s bodies.

She’d evidently enjoyed the show quite a bit, as did the only man in the room. “You know what to do next, dear.” And Jaune did.

If there was any relief from finally gaining the ability to pull away from each other, it was immediately crushed when the two girls once again found themselves compelled to obey, faces wide and blushing as they turned to give the camera a perfect view of their tight, round backsides still framed by their matching red and white garters.

They were barely given a moment away from each other before the sensation of their sister’s skin was once again pressed against their body, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. The two young women were forced to remain in this position, hunched on all fours with their offered backsides side by side for all to enjoy.

They weren’t even given a chance to be embarrassed about what had just happened. Forced to kiss and touch each other in ways no sisters should experience, they went from one humiliation right to the next, doing everything in their power to avoid each other’s eyes as they knew what they would find. The frustration and hate building up in the older sister’s body finally exploded despite knowing it was exactly what the cameras trained on the flushed faces wanted.

“God damn it!” Melanie cursed, teeth clenched while her bright red features seemed close to tears. Her pale complexion only made her embarrassment that much more evident, a trait she also shared with her sister. Miltia didn’t say anything, a somewhat lost expression stealing her face as her eyes wandered about the backroom looking for any kind of escape.

Everything was on display, and Jaune found himself unable to look away from the exposed lines of each girl’s sex. Just as pale as the rest of their body, a line of swollen red folds separated the otherwise puffy flesh that made up the outer shell of their vaginas. Dark black hairs allowed the younger sister to stand out somewhat whereas Melanie’s shaved lips allowed everything to be bared to the room.

No doubt a beautiful picture all on their own, together Jaune could feel his now free erection throb in the cool conditioned air. 

The effect of each other’s touch was also evident, most notably by the distinct redness and wetness glittering in the stage lights. The proof of unwanted arousal stained them as perfectly ready for what was about to happen next, no matter how much their minds rebelled against the idea. But Jaune’s power didn’t affect minds. Nor did he need it too. Not for this.

“Wow, that should be more than enough to get things going. Sensitive little things aren’t you,” the shopkeeper mused, delight on her face as she was able to see the wet, swollen messes of their flushed sex. Peeking out from under the pale cheeks, it was impossible to miss the arousal staining the inside of their thighs.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed!” she waved a hand seeing their posture’s suddenly turn rigid in indignation. “That’s a good thing; trust me. Audiences love it when they feel the actresses actually enjoy what’s happening. Should really boost the ratings.” It was almost impressive how cruel a woman could be. “Besides, if you’re going to have any hope of fitting around this beast, you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

Her words prompted an anxiously raised brow from both women who understandably tensed at the implications. Frozen in place on their hands and knees, the pair had just enough maneuverability to turn their head to peer over their shoulders only to gasp at the now very naked Jaune and his very apparent seven-inch erection pointed directly at them. 

Their lips were still wet with each other’s saliva as they gaped at the young man. While not exactly impossibly large, his dick was still much bigger than either had experienced. But perhaps even more surprising was the toned figure he’d kept hidden underneath his suits and hoodies.

Although, considering he’d been training for Beacon Academy, it really shouldn’t have been. Along with his blue eyes, blond hair, and passable face, Melanie might have actually made a serious pass if she’d known. Of course, that was before he’d forcibly stripped her and made her finger her sister.

“I was surprised too,” the shopkeeper continued, glibly allowing her eyes to trail up the younger man’s fit frame. “I might even manage to have a few female customers once word gets out.”

Jaune took all of this scrutiny with a resigned sideways glance. It was embarrassing to remember that his first time was going to be captured on film and most likely watched by many, many people. But so long as he considered that most of the attention would be focused on the girls, he managed to muster up the courage to keep going.

Despite themselves, both young women couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the large object currently pointed in their direction. Melanie, at least, had the benefit of having already lost her virginity.

That said, eyes wide and breath held, she could only imagine how her sister was currently reacting. And sure enough, despite the awkwardness between them, the older sister turned her attention enough to see a petrified expression so like her own. The words seemed to come of their own volition as the instinct to protect her little sister reared up.

“Don’t even fucking think of touching us with that disgusting thing!” she tried her best to glare, but the pleasure forced upon her body was still sharp and stole much of the intimidating demeanor she relied on so much.

“If you’re going to fuck anyone, then let Melanie go already. It's not like a limp dick like yours could ever hope to take on one woman, much less two.” Her sister’s wide expression suddenly turned in her direction, a mixture of despair, appreciation, and reluctant hope all mixed into one. Unfortunately, Melanie’s attempt at self-sacrifice would quickly come to bite her on her exposed backside.

“My, my,” the shopkeeper suddenly grinned, eyes alight with newfound excitement, “what’s this?” And when Jaune shot her a questioning glance, her eyes slowly slid back into a sultry, half-lidded smirk as she exposed the sister’s secret. “Trying to save your sister, are you? Don’t tell me she’s actually a virgin?” Jaune’s eyes shot back towards the pair of prostrated sisters, the answering silence all the confirmation they needed.

Unseen by either of the eager pair, Melanie’s desperate anger crumbled realizing what she’d given away and the position she’d put Miltia in. Likewise, head slowly falling between her outstretched arms, the shorter-haired woman’s face was alight with shame as well as fear. Suddenly, she could feel the focus on her untouched sex that much sharper. And there was nothing she could do to hide the opening to her most private of places.

The shopkeeper’s threatening laugh once again filled the room as her mind seemed to dance with the possibilities. “Well, this changes things quite a bit, doesn’t it? Oh yes, we can’t just have Jaune shove it in without any kind of occasion. A woman’s first time needs to be special, after all. Oh, and so lucky for you, you’ll get to share that wonderful moment with so many, many people! But how to celebrate?”

Her smile never dropped as her eyes focused on the pair of pale backsides. The deliberation only lasted for a moment; however, before a darker grin slowly spread across her face.

They already knew it was going to be bad before Jaune’s voice infected their bodies. They already knew that their fate had been sealed the moment they’d fallen under his spell. But as Melanie laid down on her back, her neck and shoulders propped up by a generous number of pillows and Miltia was laid on top of her, the action of reaching down and pulling her sister’s legs open as though she was giving Miltia’s virginity as an offering proved to be almost too much for the older sister.

Melanie could clearly hear her sister’s fast breath and the rapid pace of her panicked heartbeat through Miltia’s back. Her head was angled as such that she could just peer over Miltia’s shoulder so that she could watch her sister get taken right on top of her. They both watched the blond-haired boy approach the bed.

The long-haired woman almost jumped when Jaune’s weight shifted the mattress beneath them. But she held strong, hands hooked beneath Miltia’s knees and drawing them all the way up toward her sister’s breasts.

Jaune’s heart rate wasn’t much calmer, although he looked at the scene around them with considerably more enthusiasm. His eyes looked to Miltia’s wide-eyed horror before focusing on the exposure between her legs. The short lips guarding her sex were split apart ever so slightly, revealing the virginal pink color inside.

Already harder than he ever remembered being, a resounding pang shot through his crotch and a warm breath threatened to burn his nose as he let out a heated sigh.

“Perfect,” the shop owner purred, safely tucked behind her camera as she focused on the engorged manhood. A slight shift and the expensive machine panned towards the pair of girls and the wanton position they’d been forced into. “You can leave the camera work up to me. All you need to concentrate on is enjoying yourself as much as you like. Just focus on those two beautiful women and let yourself go. I’ll let you know when there’s something to do.”

Jaune looked back at the older woman, a slight hesitation stealing his confidence before he nodded his head turning back towards the twins. He closed the distance between them in no time at all. Kneeling forward, his erection throbbed dangerously close to Miltia’s exposed opening.

A fearful whimper sounded from the younger sister as Jaune allowed his weight to lean towards her and his built frame laid over Miltia’s much leaner shape. His face was mere inches from her own as his eyes spoke of hunger and lust.

She could already feel the heat from his body pouring off onto hers — a sweaty scent that stank of musk and man. It was everything she’d grown to hate in men who loved to leer at her, so different from the softness and gentleness she enjoyed from other women. But worst of all was the dangerous thing dangling between his legs threatening to split her in two.

Before she could stop herself, the younger sister quickly found her breath hyperventilating as she waited to be impaled. She might have lost herself completely if not for the comforting reassurance of her sister pressed against her back, a blessing no matter how awkward they might feel touching one another.

“Just close your eyes,” Melanie whispered, hatred in her tone as she was forced to accept that she wasn’t going to be able to save her sister, even if it physically pained her to say the words. At the moment, all she could do was offer her support and hope that it was going to be enough.

“This is going to hurt. But tonight can’t last forever. We will get out of this. And then we’ll figure out how to kill this bastard. Slowly.” Her eyes turned up at the last part, making sure that Jaune met her eyes and knowing he’d already heard every word. But if she’d hoped one last threat would keep him from continuing, she would be disappointed.

Miltia tried to do what her sister said, closing her eyes in a tight grimace while she played scenario after scenario of how she and Melanie would kill the blond bastard once they escaped in her head. But feeling his hips shift and something blunt and large press against the sensitive folds guarding her sex, any and all thoughts quickly vanished as her eyes snapped back open.

She found herself peering between their bodies before she could think better of it, only to once again mentally flinch at the disparity between the sizes of their bodies. But no matter how much she doubted Jaune would actually manage to fit inside of her, the pressure against her sex did not relent, and only increased. And it continued to do so until the soft, feminine biology of her body was forced to yield around the stubborn mass of Jaune’s cock.

First, it was the tip and then the head. Slowly, painfully, her body was stretched to accommodate the invading item supposedly designed to fit inside of her. But as Miltia’s fearful anxiety gave way to honest pain, part of her couldn’t help but disagree with that particular theory.

That didn’t stop Jaune from forcing it so, increasing the pressure even as it felt like she was about to break. And break she did, made evident by the defined red line slipping out from their connection to stain the white sheets an impossible crimson.

She didn’t cry out. That was the only pride Miltia could find in the situation as she shook and shuttered against the stinging ache crippling her lower body. Tearing her eyes from the picture of Jaune’s now pink stained shaft easing in and out of her body, working himself deeper half an inch at a time, her gaze found the all-seeing lens of the camera disturbingly close and aimed directly towards her now broken virginity, forever recording the moment she was broken open for the world to see.

For a single horrifying moment, she could actually see the eyes behind that camera, a sea of disgusting men touching themselves and grinning at the humiliation she was currently suffering, and the effect nearly voided her stomach.

Of course, where there is a pain, there is a pleasure, and no one knew more pleasure than the boy currently dealing her such an unreasonable amount of discomfort. Even as he tried to control his motions, finding the smallest amount of pity for her pained expression, his hips seemed to have their own mind and pressed against the softness of Miltia’s sex with no such mercy. And while he wanted to hate himself for the fact, it was hard to argue when she felt so good.

The wet sensation of her folds had felt amazing against the sensitive skin of his swollen head. But even better than that had been the heat glowing from her insides. When he’d pressed against her opening, that heat had only increased and continued to do so the closer he forced himself towards her core.

The inside of her body felt so smooth as her firm walls slid along his length. She was so tight; it was a struggle to get anywhere without fighting her body’s natural resistance. But it was that same friction that felt so good wound around his firm mass. And keeping his pace steady, more and more of her resistance gave way allowing him deeper into her body. Finally, he felt the end of her tunnel curve towards the pocket of her womb. It was only when he felt the firm wall kiss his tip that he allowed his clenched muscles to relax, making himself at home between Miltia’s spread thighs.

The bedspread beneath the three of them tore under the strength of Miltia’s nails grasping for anything to hold onto. Past the worst of the pain, her clenched expression narrowed into something less manic, but no less uncomfortable as she began to feel the large object filling her guts start to pump in and out.

Slowly at first, but quickly building in speed. He didn’t even bother giving her time to adjust, so focused on his own pleasure and leaving her to bite down and bear with the sensation of her own body stretching to accommodate. The rocking motion only grew worse with the strength of his thrusts. And through all of this, Melanie was forced to sit back as her sister was fucked on top of her.

“Good, good,” the shopkeeper encouraged watching Jaune’s firm backside pump between the petite girl’s pale thighs. The wet sound of sex was already filling the room as their bodies slapped together. She made a point to walk around the big bed, giving instruction as needed.

“Try and put some more strength into your hips. Her breasts are a bit smaller, so you’ll need to put in more work if you want to make them bounce.” And following her direction, Jaune’s tempo quickly increased as he leaned back making sure the image of Miltia’s pale globes could be perfectly captured as their bright red nipples started to wobble and bounce, never given a chance to settle into their natural shape.

Of course, this also had the side benefit for the girl on the receiving end who was already doing her best to grit her teeth through the sensation of Jaune’s cock banging against the gate of her womb. Although, that wasn’t the only effect. And the blue-eyed boy’s clenched face quickly tightened feeling the added sensation threatened to overwhelm him.

“Um, might have a little problem soon,” Jaune panted, out of breath despite his health. “Yeah, don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” he admitted ashamedly, much to the sister's relief.

He hadn’t been a one pump chump, but he hadn’t been a marathon man either, and they were both eager to see him spent before they were forced to do anything even worse than they’d already been. But they should have learned by now to fear any hope as it usually quickly turned to regret, and in this case, panic.

“Hmm” the shopkeeper hummed curiously. “well, I suppose I should be happy you managed to last this long, considering your experience. We’re not getting much of a show from this one anyway,” she gestured to Miltia’s clenched lips, refusing to so much as groan against the sensations forced inside of her. “Feel free to let loose whenever. Just make sure to pull out slowly afterward. The audience loves to watch it ooze out of them.” Her sudden chuckle betrayed the now wide eyes of the sisters still bouncing against the mattress.

“The fuck did you say!?” Melanie blurted out, horror taking her and her sister’s face as they turned towards the camerawoman. Their attention would quickly turn back to Jaune who’s sudden urgency spelled a fate neither of them had considered until just that moment. But as his gasping breath and anticipation continued to build in his face, his intentions were suddenly very clear, leaving them both to scramble for an escape.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Militia cried, her frozen limbs never more of a cage than when it refused to reach up and push the panting boy out of her body and away from the vulnerable gate of her womb.

“Seriously fucking stop, this isn’t funny!” Melanie cried out, sure that they couldn’t really mean to take things that far. But no matter their insistence, the camera continued rolling, and Jaune’s end only seemed to grow nearer as he remained buried deep in the younger sister’s body. Until finally, his body grew rigid, and her helpless fear transformed from terror to despair.

A long groan filled the air at the same time Miltia cried out in shock. Between them, the steady throbbing of Jaune’s cock sent unbelievable pleasure up his spine while all Miltia could focus on was the warm sensation suddenly collecting at the back of her tunnel. She could actually feel the pressure of his spirts painting the inside of her body an opaque white, infecting her with Oum knows how many blond bastards just waiting to knock her up.

It seemed to last forever, each burst yet another nail in her coffin. But it did end eventually, leaving a panting sweating Jaune Arc looming above the slack-jawed Miltia who’d been reduced to staring unblinkingly at their connection, as though she couldn’t believe he’d actually gone through with it. But just as he’d been bid, he slowly allowed himself to ease from her once tight depth, shivering at the sensation of her walls sliding down his length one last time before popping free.

The camera wasn’t even an inch away, close enough to catch the picture of her swollen lips dragging along his shaft. And sure enough, as soon as his dick was no longer there to plug the hole, a veritable torrent of thick, oozing jizz came trickling after to trail down the crack of her ass – only to drip onto her sister’s shaved cunt directly below. The proof of her insemination could no longer be argued, and for once the younger sister found herself numb in her attempts to reject her current reality.

“You absolute bastards!” Melanie was quite vocal, however, visibly shaking in her rage against the semblance that bound her. It was the closest either of them had come at resisting his effect, a testament to just how angered she’d become at seeing her little sister quite possibly impregnated before her very eyes.

Of course, while impressive, the two responsible for her anger remained unimpressed if only for the fact her hands remained tucked under her sisters’ legs, keeping them held open while warm cum continued to pour out of her. Miltia continued to stare in silence, unblinking at the drops of white cream staining the sparse nest of hairs already caked in their combined arousal.

“I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll rip off your head and shove it up your ass. I don’t care if it takes ten years, twenty, I’m going to find some way to kill you for this, you fucking bastard!” But no matter how hard she fought, her body wouldn’t respond resulting in a frustration that nearly turned her vision red. Thankfully, the shop keeper’s next words would sober her rather quickly.

“Oh, no need to be jealous, Sweetie,” the older woman pretended to sooth the older sister, “you’ll get your turn next!” And it was only then that Melanie thought to turn her head and realize that Jaune’s cock hadn’t dropped even an inch, more than ready to move onto his next conquest. And suddenly, Melanie’s fear for her sister shifted towards herself.

The camera spent a few more moments trained between Miltia’s legs watching what was left of Jaune flow out of her before coming to a natural stop. Unfortunately, while the short-haired girl would have liked to think it had all just disappeared, she could still feel so much of the white stuff sticking inside of her.

Her emotional bank was all but spent after everything that had already happened. Which is why, when it was time to shift to another position, she didn’t even bother complaining, laying her back on the soft mattress with a resigned frown. Her sister’s pussy quickly made itself at home above the space of her younger sister’s head as Melanie hovered opposite to Miltia above her body as she’d been directed.

Just as Miltia had a personal view of Melanie’s bald slit, the older sister was painfully close to the cum filled hole still slightly stretched from Jaune’s girth. She could actually smell the musky scent of cum leak from her sister, a nauseating sentiment. Unfortunately, as horrible as she felt for her sister, the picture of Jaune kneeling behind her with his cock palmed in his hand made it hard to feel fear for anyone but herself.

She was left with no other option than to simply brace herself and wait for the inevitable. Her fingers bit into the comforter as she waited to be mounted, face clenched.

She would be strong. Just like her sister, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of begging. But while waiting for her fate to push into her body, her fierce concentration was sidetracked ever so slightly when the shopkeeper suddenly sat on the bed, her hands empty and expression unusually earnest as she regarded the older sister.

“It’s not too late you know,” the woman’s cool aqua eyes stared directly into Melanie’s guarded stare. “to keep your sister from experiencing… complications. If you act quickly, I mean. You might be able to save her.”

Melanie already knew she wanted nothing to do with whatever this woman had to say. She was the devil, even worse than her and her sister. That said… even the smallest hope of keeping Miltia from walking away from this night with a permanent reminder was too much to give up. Which is why, despite her better judgment, she lowered her guard ever so slightly.

“How…?” she dared ask, glaring at nothing in particular.

“Simple, my dear. You just have to get it all out of her before it can become dangerous! I… don’t need to explain how, do I?” Just as quickly as it had appeared, the caring gesture the store owner had pretended to project was gone, and Melanie immediately regretted ever daring to hope.

Melanie stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. “Can’t you… -is that an order?” she tried. But the shop owner would not be so merciful.

“Not this time, sweetie.” The older woman hummed, and left it at that, leaving the older sister to clench her fists and stare at the veritable cream pie she was being asked to swallow.

While this was going on, Miltia’s view wasn’t much better. As if her sister’s pussy wasn’t awkward enough, now she had Jaune’s cock and balls dangling just a few inches from her tight expression. She could see everything when she didn’t want to see anything, and the picture of his swollen red head nearing Melanie’s lips only deepened her sorrow.

Not for the first time, she could only wonder how any woman found dicks anything but repulsive. But that was exactly why she and her sister were put in this position, wasn’t it? They wanted her to watch, to see her sister getting fucked in as much detail as humanly possible. And in that respect… they had succeeded.

Seeing the bright red head pressing into Melanie’s bald folds, the younger sister flinched, waiting for the pain. But whereas her body was fresh and in need of breaking in, her sister’s body was already much better equipped at accepting the male sex allowing Jaune to slide in with little to no difficulty. Despite herself, the short-haired girl felt her eyes widen with no small amount of amazement.

It really fit. At least, that’s how it seemed from her view. The shape of her sister’s slit seemed to stretch with little difficulty allowing the full mass to slide right in thanks to the foreplay the sisters had gifted each other. Of course, while it looked easy, for Melanie, the sensation of being filled so completely was far from effortless.

It stretched her to the point of being uncomfortable, not at all the type of sex she usually enjoyed. On her hands and knees, the length had no problem spearing her directly to her core, banging against the gate of her womb with enough force to encourage a resounding ache. What’s worse, Jaune seemed to take note of her… experience and didn’t hesitate to start at a hammering pace that rocked her entire body forward with the force of his hips, allowing her more feminine aspects to jiggle invitingly.

Ass in the air and breasts dangling between her arms, it was the least attractive position she could imagine. And yet the camera just kept on rolling. Thankfully, she had other thoughts to distract her from the sensation of Jaune’s smooth shaft dragging against her inner walls.

Was she… really going to do this? The consideration crossed her mind for what felt like the hundredth time since the bitch of an old woman had planted the seed in her mind. It could protect her sister. Even if it didn’t completely erase the possibility, if it was reduced by even one percent then didn’t that make it worth it?

Logically, she’d thought so. But staring at the cum crusted black hairs close enough to tickle the tip of her nose, Melanie couldn’t deny the disgust that stopped her mouth from opening. Though, in the end, she already knew what her choice would be as soon as the shop owner had given her one.

They were sisters, after all. And no matter what, the only reason they’d gotten this far was that they’d stuck together. And without any more hesitation, the terse woman’s expression parted as she opened her mouth, lowering her head until her lips kissed the cum stained pair nestled between the other woman’s legs.

The taste was… expected. After all, this wasn’t her first time tasting cum as much as she would have preferred it that way. If there was one good thing about the salty, bitter flavor, it was that it seemed to overwhelm most of her sister’s taste… most. As much as she would like to pretend it wasn’t there, underneath the white cream, she could clearly make out the musky tart flavor that could only be Miltia’s arousal. And swallowing it down, she was rewarded with the acrid aftertaste of pennies.

It was disgusting. But she’d already known it would be. Which is why she forced herself to continue, running her tongue up and down the soft, squishy lips surrounding her sister’s hole to lick away as much of the impregnating material as her lips could carry.

Her actions didn’t go unnoticed as the wet smacking and suction of her lips against her sister’s pussy sounded throughout the room. Most notably, Miltia’s eyes seemed to fly out of her head at the pleasant sensation of a tongue exploring her depths. It felt good. Really good. And after the pain she’d just gone through, the contrast only made her breath that much shorter as she tried to understand what her sister was doing.

Melanie could feel her sister bucking against her face, unintended pleasure leaking through despite her best attempts at keeping the gestures clinical. Easier said than done, as soon as the outer shell of Melanie’s sex was clean the sister knew she needed to dig deeper where the childbearing fluid would be the most dangerous.

With no other choice, even as the girl could feel herself getting pounded from behind, she curled her face into her sister’s crotch as much as possible before pressing her small pink tongue into her once tight opening, taking advantage of the stretched hole to scoop as much cum out as she could find. And as a result, she found a mouthful of the stuff as a reward.

_‘Oum, how much is there?_’ she moaned from disgust, as well as the unintentional pleasure arching up her spine as she began to grow used to the rough fucking. She’d die before she ever admitted it, but she was a woman the same as any other, and it was impossible not to feel any effect.

At the same time, focusing on her sister, Melanie found the amount of jizz Jaune had pumped inside the young girl seemingly endless. ‘_Fucking backed up virgin!_’

No matter how deeply she dug, another pocket of the thick, rolling fluid always seemed ready to greet her, forcing her to go back down for another helping. And throughout it all, the camera was pointed inches from her face, capturing every moment of her sucking against Miltia’s crotch.

This went on for longer than either sister wanted to admit. With his first release out of the way, Jaune was much more confident in his endurance and made sure to take his time with the older sister, alternating his thrusting speed and taking the time to run his hands up and down her lithe body to appreciate the curves and valleys most men had only dreamed of touching. But he was still a man and a young man at that. And eventually, the pressure in his balls demanded to be answered. The only difference was this time; he wasn’t alone in that need.

The three of them writhed on the bed, a mass of humping, groping, sucking flesh. Their bodies were consumed in the sweat of each other, filling the room in an aromatic mix of feminine musk and body odor. Each of them was so close, and none were willing to fall over the edge into pleasure before the other.

Melanie was for obvious reasons — in that she didn’t want to give Jaune the satisfaction. The long session had played on her nerves though, and the sensation of his large member only tested her willpower with every smack of his hips against her ass. The effect left her mind numb, tired, and stressed, a sentiment that was heartily matched by Miltia.

After all, the only way this situation could be worse was if Miltia actually came while her sister was trying to help her. She would never be able to look the long-haired girl in the eye if she actually let herself go. That said, her body didn’t seem to understand that the person licking it was related by blood and watching Melanie’s pussy get fucked for god knows how long left its own kind of effect. Especially when she was acutely aware of just how close her sister was to coming undone.

At least, if the sudden wetness dripping from Melanie’s crotch was anything to measure. And by that she meant, literally — dripping, that is. As in, directly onto Miltia’s face. She’d made the mistake of leaving her mouth open to gasp at one point when a particularly hard thrust into Melanie’s pussy had resulted in a fair amount of tart juice dripping onto her tongue.

Suffice to say, Miltia had corrected herself quickly. Although, now her entire face was covered in the clear, aromatic fluid pouring from her sister’s thighs. At this point, she was only left to hope that the shop owner wouldn’t repeat the oozing shot after Jaune had cum, except this time allowing it to pour down onto her face.

In all fairness, Miltia was giving her older sister just as much pussy juice to suffer through, if not more. Never before did Melanie think she would wish for the taste of cum until the tart flavor she’d only gotten a hint of before quickly consumed the inside of her mouth. Her little sister’s arousal openly poured the more she sucked and licked at the tender folds. And yet there always seemed to be enough salty flavor hidden within her depths to keep the older sister looking for more.

Little did she know, while the majority had been licked away, the substantial amounts still swirling in the younger girl’s womb would remain there, locked away no matter how hard she tried. 

And all the while Jaune continued to hump away, more than aware of the effect he had listening to the girl moan and mewl and all the sounds that were new to him — making them all the more precious because of it. But his release couldn’t be held in any longer, and with a final gasp, he grasped Melanie’s hips in an iron grip before forcing her all the way down his cock where he released his second load of the day.

The sudden gesture finally pushed the older sister over the edge, forcing her muscles to clench down around the throbbing erection while it spit load after load into her innermost depths with a sticky warmth the clung to the inside of her stomach. The pleasure forced a moan, one that vibrated from her lips and tickled Miltia’s clit just enough to send a wave of feminine arousal directly into the older girl’s open mouth.

It was an explosion of ecstasy, an amalgamation of blushing flesh and hormones and the shopkeeper was there for it all, eyes alight and skirt pushed up over her hips while she openly pleasured herself with her free hand until the group of teenagers could no longer support each other, falling into one exhausted gasping heap.

“Gonna kill you, dick. Fucking cuming in me…” Melanie panted, entirely unable to put any force behind her words while her head rested against her sister’s warm thigh. She couldn’t even find the strength to worry about the very real possibility that the boy had just knocked her up.

She was aware of the danger, and the need to kill was as fresh as ever, but she would worry about all that after she’d caught her breath, completely unaware that she’d basically dropped her cum soaked pussy directly onto her sister’s face. Poor Miltia wasn’t in any better of a mood, forced to put up with the proximity and breathe in the musky fumes while she feebly attempted nudge her sister to the side, hoping to avoid any more of the opaque splatter from staining her hair and face.

Jaune, meanwhile, just breathed a long sigh of satisfaction, face unmistakably cheerful as he stared down at the two women who’d done nothing but cause pain to everyone around them for as long as he’d known them. But even more than their exhaustion, even more than the fact that he’d finally gotten them to shut the hell up, it was his erection and the fact that he still had more than enough energy to keep going that filled him with the excitement he was quickly recognizing as addicting.

This night had awoken something in him. And this was only the start.

Eventually, the sister’s managed to untangle themselves from each other, their motions slow and awkward. Sitting in the bed, their hair was a nest of what it had been, tangled and must to match their flushed cheeks and dazed stares. The only change that prompted a response was when the shopkeeper finally approached the bed, an unnecessarily smug grin glaring down at the two women.

“There, you got your goddammed movie.” Melanie bit out, holding her sister’s hand for comfort. “Can we get out of here and fucking shower already? I need to get this shit out of me.” Her tone was demure, despite the number of curses, a far cry from the smirking energetic woman that had swaggered into the store only a few hours ago. It was a welcome change and one that only made the shop keep’s smile widen.

“You think we’re finished?” the older woman faked a gasp of shock, “my, wherever did you get such an idea?” It was at this moment that Jaune’s presence made itself aware once again, kneeling behind the women with his erection intact. The two girls just stared at it, then the woman, defeat quickly drawing their youthful features towards the floor.

“Oh no,” the shopkeeper continued, “We’ve only started.” And deep down, the two sisters could only scream internally before they found themselves falling back into the bed, camera’s rolling and their freshly fucked pussies more than ready for as many rounds as Jaune could give them.

In the end, it would be another several hours before their nightmare would finally wrap up. Nearly every second of which was spent bouncing, pounding, kissing, or licking some part of the human body.

The two girls were reduced to little more than sex toys with Jaune’s voice controlling their every motion until their mind eventually gave out, resulting in half-crazed, mindless puppets nearly unconscious even as pleasure twisted their backs and flowed down their thighs. Growing intimately familiar with both Jaune’s body, as well as each other’s, until even the fear of pregnancy was all but an assurance.

“Are you even recording anymore?” an exhausted Jaune panted. At that moment, his attention was only slightly distracted by the unmoving Melanie whose face rested flat against the bed, the only thing keeping her ass up being Jaune’s hands as he leisurely worked himself towards yet another orgasm.

As though her body could hold any more of his cum, which literally caked the girl's lower half, trailing down her thighs in thick lines. The girl herself didn’t even moan from the attention, her breath slow and ragged, possibly even unconscious as shivers revealed the pleasure she experienced from such treatment.

Her face had gone through a myriad of expressions as the ordeal continued, ranging from the stubborn fear to desperation until finally, the bright green color of her eyes rolled up to inspect the top of her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind and body.

“Oh honey,” the shopkeeper laughed, “I ran out of film hours ago.” A fact the older woman didn’t seem to mind in the least, laying back in a chair while the younger sister’s face pressed against her crotch. Legs spread, the shopkeeper made sure to keep one hand locked behind the younger girl’s head to keep her attention focused exactly where she needed her.

By this point, it seemed as though Jaune’s semblance was the only thing working the girl's muscles behind her slack expression, which stared into the woman’s dark blue bush with hardly a blink. It was only after she was able to eke out one last shiver of a miniature orgasm that she finally released the smaller girl, rising to her feet in all her nude glory.

“Finished?” she questioned, only slightly sarcastic. But sure enough, Jaune’s erection had deflated to its flaccid state. If anything, her comment only encouraged the young man who stood up a little straighter.

“A friend once told me I had a lot more aura than the average hunter. Supposedly, that supposed to reflect stamina in some capacity. Guess she was right.” He shrugged his shoulders, face darkening at the memory of the friend who’d betrayed him. The shopkeeper just hummed, consideration brightening her usually dull gaze.

“You know, this little video should make for quite the profit. However, the adult entertainment industry is fickle at best… If you want, I’d love the opportunity to film some more young women if you happen to know any that might draw some attention?”

Reaching for his pants, Jaune’s nudity went forgotten as he straightened, an eerie expression on his face as he considered a number of beautiful young women who the public would enjoy getting a better look at. Suddenly his own smile was turned back to face the mysterious older woman, undeniable in the excitement that shone through his gaze.

“I might know a few…”

* * *

**A/N: Kudos, comment, and review. **


End file.
